


Bad Day

by xionical



Series: Adventures of Little!Patton [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: The others find out about Pattons age regression in stressful situations.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS since ao3 doesn't let me tag stuff: this is all 100% sfw.
> 
> Probably poorly written because I'm tired but I really felt better after writing this.

Patton groaned softly, smacking his hand against his alarm clock as it rang. 

 

He can already tell it's going to be a bad day, just by the heavy feeling in his heart. He sighed heavily, blinking up at his ceiling. He doesn't know how long he sat there, dissociating, but next minute he knows there's a loud knock on his door, making him gasp and throw himself out of bed, scrambling to throw on some clothes. 

 

He cringed at the scratchy, suffocating fabric. The khakis clung to tight to him, the sleeves of his polo seemed to ride up his arms, the fabric of his sweater around his neck making him feel hot and prickly. 

 

“Patton?” Virgils soft voice came through the door, making the fatherly side relax at knowing that Virgil wasn't there to scold him for being late. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I'm fine, kiddo! Just slept a little late, that's all.” He lied, glancing at the clock. He did a double take. Goodness- four hours of staring at the ceiling? He's got to stop doing that. 

 

He set his shoulders with a determined sigh, before opening the door and being greeted by the taller side on the other side of the door. Patton smiled up at him. “Hey kiddo, sorry I didn't make breakfast at eight like I usually do.” He said sheepishly. 

 

Virgil smiled sloghtly. “It's okay, Pats. It's barely ten thirty anyways- Roman started making breakfast a few minutes ago. Told me to come call you.” 

 

Patton relaxed at the name of their boyfriend. “Logans not too upset about the sudden schedule change, is he?” Patton asked, fingers twisting at the sleeves of his hoodie. 

 

Virgil shook his head. “No, the nerd grabbed some coffee and went back upstairs. He's fine.” 

 

Patton smiled weakly. Maybe today won't be so bad after all… 

 

\---

 

Wrong. 

 

The day went by slowly, making Patton feel almost jittery. He was relieved when they started to film for the new Sanders Sides video, but the relief was short lived. 

 

Logan and Roman started arguing again. 

 

Virgil sank out a couple minutes ago, too anxious to put up with another arguement. Patton was stuck- unsure if he should run away or make sure the two didn't hurt each other. 

 

“This plan isn't going to work,  _ Logic _ ! You aren't letting Thomas get a normal amount of sleep- surely you'd understand why such a creatively taxing video won't turn out well!” 

 

“Thomas has no time to sleep, Roman! He hasn't put out a video in almost an entire  _ month _ ! Do your job for once and stop lazing around!” 

 

“Oh, so I'm lazing around!? I am not, I am creatively exhausted, Logan! You've squeezed out every drop of energy I have! We need a proper schedule!” 

 

“What do you know about schedules!?” 

 

Patton watched with wide eyes as they continued to argue, their words growing more hurtful and ugly as they got more and more worked up. He chewed on his nail, yanking his hand away when he almost started sucking on his thumb. No, that won't do.  _ This  _ won't do. Not at all. 

 

“Guys, please stop arguing, we won't get anything done-”

 

“Will you just  _ shut  _ **_up!_ ** ” 

 

The living room went silent after that, the two who'd yelled at him panting before their eyes widened. 

 

Patton felt something wet drip down his cheek, and he blinked rapidly, hand going up to touch it. His hand came back wet, and suddenly his vision blurred with more tears, spilling down his cheeks quickly. 

 

Roman softened, slowly taking a step toward Patton. “Pat…?” 

 

Patton seemed to snap out of it, and his eyes widened, full of fear as he took a step out before sinking out. 

 

“Patton, wait-!” 

 

Roman turned to Logan, who's expression was one of regret. 

 

“We fucked up…” 

 

\---

 

Patton whimpered softly, locking the door to his room as he appeared by the door. With a simple thought, he was in a large shirt and shorts, crawling under his bed and curling into a tight ball. 

 

He shook, eyes locked onto the crack under his bedroom door. He whimpered. 

 

‘They're mad at me...they're gonna come punish me! I don't wanna get a hit..’ He thought. 

 

He felt awfully small, gasping for breath and trying to keep quiet. None of the thoughts running through his mind were coherent, and before he knew what he was doing, he had his thumb in his mouth, chewing and sucking on it.

 

Shadows of feet appeared through the crack of the door, along with hushed whispers between his boyfriends. He whimpered and pressed himself further under his bed, hoping that the blanket hanging over the mattress hid him well enough. 

 

They tried- they really did. They knocked on the door, called his name, bribed him, spent a whole hour apologizing, everything they could manage. They didn't hear anything. 

 

They all sat outside his door, Virgil gently hugging the two traits that were in tears by then. Roman suddenly perked up, looking at Logan and Virgil. Goodness, he's such an idiot. How could he forgotten the conversation he had with Patton after his last breakdown a couple of months ago? Patton didn't (and still doesn't) know what was going on, but Roman had a feeling that he himself does. 

 

“I know what's going on.” 

 

\---

 

Patton lay there breathing deeply for what felt like a super long time, eyes locked onto the door. The others had gotten quiet about a half hour ago… maybe they finally gave up? 

 

Patton chewed his lip, eyebrows furrowing. That's what he wanted right…? But...but why was he so upset? Why did it make him feel so icky? Of course they'd give up, he's being stubborn! 

 

Virgils soft voice suddenly came through the door. “Patty-cake?” 

 

Patton tensed, eyes widening. Oh no, they're gonna punish him now aren't they? He whined lowly in his throat. 

 

Virgil seemed to hear, because he whispered something and got a few responses in return. 

 

“We got you some honeymilk, sweet love.” Logan said alongside the whispering. Patton sniffled, making a small noise of confusion. 

 

“We aren't upset at you, Patty-cake. Please let us in..” 

 

\---

 

Logan sighed deeply, looking down at the sippy cup in his hands with a small frown. He knew it wouldn't work...they really upset Patton this time. 

 

A click sounded from the room, and Roman let out a happy cry. 

 

Logan smiled nervously as Virgil hesitantly opened the door. The smile fell into an expression of confusion upon seeing the empty room. 

 

“Pats?” Roman asked curiously. There was silence for a moment, before there was a small sniffle. 

 

Virgil perked up, and there was another sniffle. Virgil gently walked to the bed and got on his knees, pulling the blanket up and looking down under the bed. Big blue eyes blinked at him, eyes red and puffy and face flushed from crying. 

 

“Oh, Patty-cake… come on out, sweet thing.” Virgil coaxed, his voice low and deep. 

 

Patton whimpered, still resisting. 

 

Virgil pursed his lips before brightening up, reaching for something before showing it to Patton. 

 

Pattons eyes widened upon seeing the sippycup, hands reaching out almost immediately. 

 

Virgil gently handed him the cup and grabbed his free hand, helping Patton out from under the bed. Almost immediately when the moral trait was out from under the bed did Roman pull him into a gently hug, kissing all over his flushed and warm face gently. 

 

Patton giggled softly, shyly leaning into Roman and hiding his face. There was just a few moments of Roman rocking him back and forth while humming, Virgil and Logan talking softly in the background. Small popping noises signified that they were conjuring objects, but Patton was too exhausted to find out what.

 

This continued on for about ten minutes, before Patton detached from the cup and looked up at Roman. “Ro?” he asked, voice pitched slightly and quiet. 

 

Roman looked down at Patton, tilting his head. “Yes, sweetpea?” He asked gently, booping his nose. Patton scrunched up his nose and giggled a little, before his expression turned into a hesitant one.

 

“You and Lo-Lo aren't gonna punish me?” he asked, voice small. 

 

The two talking in the background went quiet. Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would we punish you, Patty?” 

 

Patton hid his face. “Cuz I was bad….and-and I made you and Lolo mad! That's bad..” 

 

Roman shook his head. “It was Lolo and I that made everything bad, honey. Virgil already punished us.” He said seriously. 

 

Pattons eyes widened and he gasped. “Really? What did he do?”

 

“No kisses when we have movie night.” Roman stage whispered. 

 

Patton gasped in horror. “No way!” 

 

“Yes way! But he let us give you kisses, which is good!” He peppered his face in even more kisses. 

 

Pattons eyes were suddenly covered, and he tilted his head. 

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed. “Who turned off the lights?” 

 

He heard Logan chuckle and Virgils soft giggle making him beam. He was moved off of Roman's lap and turned around. 

 

“While you and Roman were being all lovey dovey and grossly adorable, Virgil and I created a few items for you to feel more comfortable when in these moments of regression.” Logan said, making Virgil snort. 

 

“Ready?” Roman asked, a grin in his voice. 

 

Patton nodded eagerly, and Roman removed his hands. He gasped softly, eyes filling with excitement. 

 

Logan and Virgil had created a basket of items, ranging from pacis to a couple of sippycups to a cozy onesie. 

 

“It's perfect!” He squealed, tackling the two into a hug. 

 

Roman smiled warmly as he saw Logan and Virgil start a cuddle pile with the side. 

 

Tomorrow, they'll discuss this. For now, it's time to care for their boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Typos? Did ya like? :D hope ya liked! Have a good day ♡


End file.
